Anomalies in the shape of the eye can cause visual disorders. Hyperopia occurs when the eyeball is too short. In such a case, parallel rays from greater than 20 feet focus behind the retina. Myopia, on the other hand occurs when the eyeball is too long. The focus of parallel rays in this case is in front of the retina. Astigmatism is a condition in which the parallel rays of light do not come to a single point, but rather have a variable focus due to the fact that the cornea is aspherical and refracts light in a different meridian at different distances. Some degree of astigmatism is normal, but where it is too high, it must often be corrected.
Hyperopia, myopia and astigmatism are usually corrected by glasses or contact lenses. Surgical methods for the correction of such disorders have been cited in the literature and include radial keratotomy (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,463 and 4,688,570) and laser corneal oblation (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,093). Further, the general method of implanting rings in the corneal stroma to change the curvature of the cornea is known. Previous work involving the implantation of polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) rings, allograft corneal tissue and hydrogels is well documented. One of the ring devices involves a ring design that allows a split ring to be inserted into a channel dissected in the stromal layer of the cornea using a minimally invasive incision through which the channel for the implant is created and through which the implant is inserted and adjusted. Adjustment of the device normally involves an adjustment of ring size or diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,235, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a method and apparatus for corneal curvature adjustment. The method involves inserting one end of a split end adjusting ring into the cornea of the eye and moving the ring in a circular path until its ends meet. The ends are thereafter adjusted relative to each other until the shape of the eye has assumed a desired curvature whereupon the ends are fixedly attached to maintain the desired curvature of the cornea.
The present invention describes a method that allows for the refractive correction of the eye wherein the curvature of the cornea is changed by inserting rings of varying thickness into the corneal stroma.